Ding Dong Otaku
by sammix
Summary: She's an anime otaku and somewhat tomboyish. He's a quiet, nerdy guy who lacks in the vertical length. They despise each other, though they were both nerds. SasuSaku


Cool beads of sweat dripped from his forehead as he inhaled, trying to catch his breath

**A/N: **Hey, there! It's been a while since I've last made a fanfiction! I usually write SasuNaru ones, but, oh well, I've been inspired by my "love" life. This is a supposed-to-be surprise for my friend, Nix (who really loves SasuSaku)… but due to some unknown clumsiness of my other friend (JAYNE!!), the cover was blown.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san… but I do own my Gaara plushie, my Naruto action figures, my Naruto wallet, my Naruto keychains, and my Konoha forehead protector. Also, I do not own Devil May Cry 3. Dante is PWN.

**Main Pairing:** SasuSaku (Sasuke x Sakura)

**Warning(s):** This is a SasuSaku fanfiction. So, if you're a SasuNaru fan like me, then, I would recommend that you read my other fanfictions (I'm advertising, dammit!). But, of course, you can read this, too, if ever you're curious about how a SasuNaru fan writes a SasuSaku fanfiction. Another warning, this fanfiction contains total randomness.

**Some things to keep in mind:**

"Text" – what people says

_Text_ – what people thinks

Konohamaru's batch – 12 years old

Sakura's batch – 16 years old

Kakashi's batch – 18 years old

Jiraiya's batch – 30 years old

--

Cool beads of sweat dripped from his forehead as he inhaled, trying to catch his breath. He wiped his sweat with his thin arm and ran to the other side of the court. Crystalline sweat sprinkled off from his lustrous black hair. His blue jersey clung to his thin body. The ball was passed to him and so, he dribbled it intensely as he tried to get past the enemy's guard.

Failing, he passed the ball to another team member of silver straight-up hair. The crowd cheered loudly—the silver haired guy, Hatake Kakashi, was the ace player of their team. He was famous, handsome, tall, of slim yet muscular physique, and well-loved.

Of course, the one who passed the ball to him, Uchiha Sasuke, wasn't really that famous. Well, yeah, he's handsome, too, but he's more of the nerd side, bone-thin, and most degrading of all… he's SHORT.

Have I mentioned that he's the shortest boy of the team, his batch, and his class? He's even shorter than Karin, the girl he's rumored to have a crush on.

Well, almost every boy, including Hatake Kakashi, has a crush on her. She's beautiful, talented, gentle, kind, smart, and absolutely gorgeous. Nobody can see a flaw on her. She's just like an angel.

On the other hand, our leading lady, Haruno Sakura, isn't really our girl-next-door. She's tactless, mischievous, childish sometimes, and weird. She's an anime fan; that's why she's thought of as a geek. She may be pretty, but she acts like a tomboy, which usually turns boys off. Sakura doesn't even care the slightest about how she looks like. She's also the manager of their academy's basketball team.

The two of them, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, are battling for the top honors of their batch. Unfortunately, it was always Sasuke who takes the glorious throne of first. Consequently, Sakura takes the despicable seat of second place. Well, scientifically speaking, they were both basketball-loving nerds. However, the main reason why Sakura joined the basketball team as their manager is for her to get close to Kakashi. Secretly, she's a fan-girl, too.

As a secret admirer, she watched intensely on how Kakashi took aim, bended his knees, and made a shot. The ball gracefully went down perfectly through the loop. Thunderous cheers from the crowd engulfed the gym as he charmingly smiled to his fan-girls. Sakura sighed because she was with the team and that the smile was directed towards the crowd of fan-girls on the bleachers.

The enemies have one point advantage as the last ten seconds of the second-half came with the ball on the enemies' side. The home team was really on the edge; and with the opponent's strength, they need a miracle to turn the tables!

Sasuke tried to steal the ball from the tall man of the visitor's team. He jolted from his position and drove the ball from the opponent's grasp. Sasuke tried to catch the ball from speeding past the line. Both he and the ball were thrown off the court.

Unknowingly, there stood a girl to where he was about to land. The girl hit her head on the leg of a metal chair so bad that it started to bleed.

"Damn it…" He whispered as he squeezed the ball, losing hope to win. There was only five seconds left before the end of the game.

Blood flowed from the girl's forehead as she stood up with everybody shocked at the scene.

"Oi, Uchiha! If you don't win this game…" She grimaced at him and pointed to her bleeding forehead. "I'll make you pay for this wound!"

It was just then that the referee realized that the ball has gone out of the court. He blew his whistle and announced, "White ball!"

"Hn."

And with that, he ran off to the court.

With the game started once again, he dashed off to the opponent who was holding the ball and stole it with determination. He, then, passed the ball vigorously to Kakashi, who was already on the other side of the court.

Seizing the ball with his two hands, Kakashi sprang up from under the ring and dunked the ball with grace and strength, acquiring large cheers from the crowds especially from the fan-girls. With that, the game ended with the home team winning.

"Nice game, team!" Sakura grinned as she put her arm across Naruto's shoulder. "Just one more game and we'll be in the championships!"

"YEAH!" Everybody responded with passion.

"Ano… Sakura-chan, has anybody mentioned to you that your forehead is bleeding?" Kiba asked innocently.

"Oh?" She tapped her forehead and saw blood on her fingers. "Ah!!"

And with that, she fainted.

--

_One crack… Two cracks… Three cracks…_

Sakura just kept on counting the cracks on the infirmary ceiling as veins twitched on her forehead.

_For how long am I supposed to stay here?_

"Ah, Haruno-chan! You're awake!" A woman clothed in a white doctor uniform appeared from behind the infirmary curtains. "Are you feeling better now?"

She slowly sat up and tried to remember everything that happened. "Ah, yeah, I…"

Stare.

"Haruno-chan! What's wrong??" The woman leaned closer to examine Sakura.

"Ah! Sensei!! G-Gomen! Yeah, I'm fine now." _Why the heck am I being turned on?_ She thought as she diverted her sight from the woman's big chest.

"Oh, by the way, a guy with a black duck-butt hair carried you here on a piggyback."

"Eh? Duck-butt hair?"

"The short one."

"Ah… Uchiha Sasuke…" She scowled with her eyes in slits.

"You know, you two make a good pair." She smiled with a teasing sparkle in her eyes.

"W-What are you saying, Tsunade-sensei? That's totally nonsense!" She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. She spent a second or two staring at the woman, expecting her to say that it was just a joke. However, after realizing that the woman won't be taking it back, she just blushed and ran out of the room.

"Eh, Haruno-chan! You should stay here!" Tsunade called out from the door.

"I'm fine now! Thanks for taking care of me!"

Tsunade just smiled as she reentered the infirmary. Suddenly, she noticed a red jacket slumped over the stool beside the bed where Sakura lied. She grasped the jacket and realized that it was Sakura's. _Will she be alright…?_

--

_Brr!! I didn't even think of getting my jacket! It's really cold!_ She thought as she walked on the busy, afternoon streets of Konoha back to her home. She turned on a corner and crossed the two-way street.

Suddenly, there was a screeching of tires kind of sound. A dark blue Honda Civic car almost hit Sakura while she was crossing.

She banged on the nose of the car and rushed to the driver's side. She leaned over the window and scowled. "What the toot!? You son of a toot! You piece of toot! Just what the toot were you thinking, you mother toot!"

The window scrolled down and there appeared somebody who was the last person Sakura would want to see. "What are you saying?"

"Eh, Uchiha! I didn't know you had a car! I'm even more amazed that you can reach the pedal with your short legs! Anyway, can't you hear that I'm censoring my words!? You toot! Can't you see that I'm crossing?! If ever I got hit again by you, the hell I know what I could do to you!!"

"Miss, the pedestrian light is red."

"Eh? Really?" She turned to look if it was true. To her horror, Sasuke was right. _What the heck… How am I able to face him again after saying those things to him?? Oh, please, my knight in shining armor, come and save meehhhh!!_

Out of nowhere, Naruto appeared on his outrageously orange and black bike. "Hey, Sakura-chan, do you want to go to the arcade center?"

"Ah! Answered prayer! Yes!!" Hastily, she climbed up the back of the bike and bid Sasuke a farewell with a taunting tongue sticking out.

"Why, that little--"

--

Warm steam fogged out from the water of the bathtub on which Sakura was bathing in. Gazing onto the intricately designed turquoise tiles above the pearl-white sink, she kept on reminiscing today's happenings… especially about what Tsunade told her.

_Do we really make a good pair…?_

Thinking of it over and over again, she plunged herself deeper into the water. _Well, yeah, pink and blue is a clichéd pair, but how come it is Sasuke?! That good-for-nothing shortie… How I wish he would just get the hell out of my life!!_

(Somewhere out there… "Achoo!!" –Sasuke)

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up! Dinner is ready!" Her mom called out from behind the bathroom door.

"Yes, Mom!"

--

The Haruno family ate dinner like a normal family with funny jokes and casual talks.

"So, Sakura-chan, as I was saying, your mother and I have been planning on migrating to the U.S.A. with you after you graduate from high-school." Her father said.

"Eh, Tou-san--"

"Honey, it will be a good opportunity for you. Plus, a lot of our relatives have been waiting for us there." Her mother smiled at her warmly as she squeezed Sakura's hand gently.

"Kaa-san…" Glancing from her mother to her father, she emitted a faint aura. The peach glow radiating from the ceiling light made her look even worse.

"Honey, you don't look well. Is something wrong?"

"I'm good, Mom. I think I just need a little rest. Thank you for the meal." She said as she stood up and walked towards the stairs. Everything seemed twirling on Sakura's sight. A funny feeling went up from her stomach unto her chest as her eyesight slowly become vague… until it was all darkness… All she can hear now is her mother and father calling out her name. _What is this…? Am I fainting again…?_

--

"There." A purple notebook was sent flying towards Sakura's lap while she sat on her bed. "I took notes of today's topics for you."

"Waaah!! Thank you, Tenten!!"

"No sweat, girl, but you should've called me. We were worried when you didn't show up in the classroom a while ago, especially that guy behind the door."

"Eh?" She stared at the door for a while until a golden nest of hair popped out.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan… I was stupid enough not to lend you a jacket while we were heading towards your house…"

"It's okay, haha! At least, we canceled our arcade trip or I could've suffered worse."

"Sorry… really…" Tears flowed like waterfalls from Naruto's sparkling blue eyes while dragging his feet on the maroon carpet as he neared the two girls. He just sat on the maple, wooden arch on the edge of the bed and pouted.

"Naruto, if you keep on crying, I won't let you visit me for a week!" She ruffled her hand on Naruto's messy hair like how a master would do to his dog.

"Speaking of visiting, did you know that Hatake-senpai visited our classroom? He was looking for you!" Tenten grinned with a teasing glint emitting from her eyes, trying to ignore Naruto who already jumped onto the ocean of anime plushies on Sakura's pink, bouncy bed.

"Oh, yeah, I was supposed to lend him my copy of Devil May Cry 3."

"Eh… lucky you…" There was a long pause between them as they both stared at Naruto who was already sleeping on the bed with a comfy pink blanket wrapped around his waist as if it was his. "By the way, Sakura, did you know that Uchiha-shortie used your seat a while ago."

"Eh?! He did?! That idiot! You mean, he used it for the whole day?! Why?!" She was already in a grimacing mode.

"He said that it was cold at his seat; that's why he asked Jiraiya-sensei if he could use yours since you were absent, but no worries. He went home after lunch break."

"Oh? He went home? Why?" She was slowly turning from grimace to curiosity.

"It appears that he's sick, too."

**To be continued…**

--

**A/N: **Please do review! I would really like to improve my writing skills! I've got two beta-readers (Nix and Jayne) to keep me on-track while writing my fanfictions and to suggest some ideas, but you might notice some things that they didn't. So, please, do tell me!

**Special Thanks to:**

**Nix** and **Jayne** - All they did was to laugh at my fanfiction, seriously. Thanks to Nix for really commenting on some aspects, but thanks to Jayne for bumming around… haha, just kidding! Thanks for treating me to an anime convention a while ago (seriously, she paid for my train fee, entrance fee, and food because I really had no money… poor me…).

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try updating soon, so please, hang on 'til that time comes! Thanks!!**


End file.
